Crying Black Tears
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Rating for Safety. Okay I'll be the first to admit I'm not that into AU fics. Well this one is AU but once you read you'll know why. My last few fics have been a real let down, but I promise this is a good read. Tears, bruises, KagomeXInuyasha fluff. R


WOTW- Okay the last two stories I tried sucked. The story line wasn't me. I have to do deep, scaring, tragedies that lead to bigger things. And I have been inspired again. So I bring you the quality and style of writing you're used to seeing with my better stuff.

Disclaimer- I don't own them. Really I don't.

:actions:

'thoughts'

"speech"

(A/N's)

She sat, aimlessly staring up into the black night sky. Black as the bruises on her arms. Stars as bright and shining as the tears streaming down her face. Shadows around her as mysterious as her closely kept secret. Then the rain. Cold, coming down in small hard drops. Miserable like she was. Almost as if the sky was crying for her. Almost like someone somewhere knew she was hurt.

Kagome looked towards the lights on in her house. Through a large window she could see her mother and father having another argument. She cradled her arm…

It was just earlier that day that she had acquired those bruises. After another fight with her dad and again his violent nature showed through. She had fled the house in tears; stumbling through the backyard to get to the trees just beyond it. She had tripped on roots, gotten mud on her cheeks, jeans, and shirt. And when she found her tree she sat and wept. The tears left ribbons of flesh between patches of dirt on her cheeks.

It had taken a few hours but she had returned to her house. And now that her parents were fighting she wasn't so sure about going back inside. At least not then.

Staring in the window she saw her father throw a vase at her mother. Typical behavior. Her mother smacked him right in the face. And the violence began again in waves.

Just then a twig crackled next to her. Kagome stood up abruptly searching the shadow for the cause of noise. A shadow came close to her. Kagome turned running into the thick trees. She ducked branches, hopped logs. She tripped on a stick in the middle of the path worn by her years of running. Standing she ran right past a branch without stopping to pull it aside. It caught the side of her face scratching her right cheek. She reached a small hand up, quivering, to the wound. Removing it for examination she found crimson liquid, blood.

Pressure on her shoulder. She turned to find a pair of eyes piercing the darkness around her.

She twisted collapsing to the ground. Knees curled to the side of her she threw her head in her hands. "Please", her voice came softly between sobs. "Just take want you want but don't hurt me, please."

The hand that had been on her shoulder before found its way to her hand. It pulled her hands from her face. Kagome looked up and threw herself at the owner of the hands. A pair of arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh", a voice whispered in her ear.

"Inuyasha", she whispered in a shaky voice.

He pulled her back to get a good look at her. Reaching a hand up he wiped the tears from her eyes. Kagome turned her head from him. As was usual in a time like this, she pushed her sleeve up and revealed two large purple bruises on her shoulder.

"Were they drunk this time", Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Dad. Sober", Kagome said towards the ground. "It was a stupid fight. But when I wouldn't listen…" She left the sentence trail. The rest was the same as usual. They had fought and something had gone wrong. One of her parents, in this case her father, had snapped and lashed out.

Inuyasha ran his fingers delicately over the wound being careful not to cause his girlfriend any pain. "This has to stop", he whispered. "You can't let them keep doing this to you."

"It's not so simple", Kagome said looking up into his eyes. She sighed. "You know that. You _know_ that." She ran her index finger over a scar on his arm. "You know it."

He took her small hand in his protectively. Under the shelter of the tree tops the rain only came in small occasional droplets. Inuyasha took Kagome into a tight embrace under the veil of a cold misty rain. "You can't go back there", he whispered. "I won't let them hurt you again."

"I have to go back", she mumbled into his shirt. "I don't have much of a choice…"

WOTW- Okay this was pretty good and much more me. This is only the beginning. Now don't worry because this whole story isn't gonna be Kagome getting beaten, running away, and Inuyasha finding her. The story line gets so much more complex farther down the road. So review please and tell me what you think! Thanks! Ja!


End file.
